


Jon Walker, My Heart And Soul.

by DallonsLegs



Category: Panic! at the Disco, Young Veins
Genre: I fucking love Jon, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-21
Updated: 2017-06-21
Packaged: 2018-11-16 21:47:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11261652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DallonsLegs/pseuds/DallonsLegs
Summary: AU where everyone is Jon Walker





	Jon Walker, My Heart And Soul.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Jon Walker](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Jon+Walker).



"Jon!" Groaned Forehead Jon as he stubbed his Jon against the wall(ker). 

"Are you alright Jon?" Questioned Makeup Jon. He was definitely one of the more quiet Jons but he had a soft spot for forehead Jon.

"M' fine JyJo," muttered Forehead Jon. He rubbed his now throbbing (with pain you sick fucks) Jon. "I really Jon'ed it good, huh."

"Yeah, we might need to run you to the Jospital if it gets too bad." Replied Makeup Jon as he inspected Forehead Jons now bruised Jon.

Just then Spencer Smith Jon walked in, shocking the two other Jons.

"Quickly Jeebo, Cover your Jon!" Makeup Jon hissed. He didn't expect Spencer Smith Jon for another few days, and showing ones Jon off like this was high treason.

"Oh please, that's not the first time I've seen your Jon," winked Spencer Smith Jon.

"It's true he raped me, consensually of course." Forehead Jon replied causally.

Makeup Jon sighed, having enough Jon for one day he went to his Jeb to get some good nights Jest.


End file.
